


Four Hogwarts Students Walk into a Bar

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos sneak out for some butterbeer on Christmas Eve.Day 7 of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Holidays in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Kudos: 7
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	Four Hogwarts Students Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering:  
> Evie is in Ravenclaw, Mal is in Slytherin, Jay is in Gryffindor, Carlos is in Hufflepuff.

“We’re going to get caught, you know,” Carlos hissed in Mal’s ear.

“We will if you don’t shut up.” Mal leaned forward and peeked around the corner into the Entrance Hall, one hand on her wand, the other holding Evie’s invisibility cloak in place. “Let’s go.”

The four friends crept out into the Hall and across to the front doors. Mal placed the tip of her wand against the handle.

_“Alohomora!”_

The door swung open with a _click_ , and Mal led the way out onto the front steps, shedding the cloak as she did.

“Mal!” Carlos hissed, and Mal saw his arm appear behind her as he held up the edge of the cloak. She ignored him and jogged out into the snow. Three other sets of footprints followed her past the gates and down the road to Hogsmeade.

Jay shook off the cloak and dragged Carlos out from under it. Carlos yelped and pulled the other boy’s arm across his shoulders, shielding himself from the cold. Evie tucked the cloak into her bag and leaned against Mal as they walked.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she said.

“I know,” Carlos grumbled. “It’s dumb.”

“Oh, come on,” Jay said. The village loomed ahead of them, lights sparkling against the ice-slick streets. “We’re just getting drinks. It’s not illegal.”

Carlos shook his head. Evie held open the door to the Three Broomsticks, letting in a blast of cold air.

The moment they were inside, Carlos unwound the Hufflepuff scarf from around his neck and stuffed it in his pocket. “That’s so much better.”

“Definitely.” Mal headed up to the counter. “Four butterbeers, please.”

Madam Rosmerta looked them over, four teenagers, one of whom was wearing a beanie stripped in Gryffindor colors. Mal cursed both Evie’s handiwork and Jay’s sense of house pride.

“All of you, get in the back room,” Madam Rosmerta snapped. “I’m calling your teachers-”

Mal turned and bolted for the door, her friends right behind her. They exploded back out into the snow, laughing and scrambling to get back into their hats and gloves.

“Well,” Evie said. “That was-”

“Completely unfair,” Mal said. “Can’t even get a drink on Christmas Eve.”

A loud _crack_ sounded down the street, bouncing off the buildings. Carlos jumped backward; Jay caught him. Evie and Mal clung to each other’s arms.

Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway of the Three Broomsticks, glaring down at them.

“Oh,” Jay said, “We are so screwed now.”


End file.
